The Program in Childhood Cancer has three goals: to develop a better understanding of the biology and molecular defects responsible for pediatric cancer, train postdoctoral level physicians for independent research in the field of pediatric oncology; and to develop new approaches to the treatment of pediatric cancers. The Program is based on the clinical and research interests and expertise of twenty members from eight departments. The Program has 19 members with a total of $2.3 million in annual direct funding. The areas of scientific investigation include: Molecular Studies in Pediatric Solid Tumors; Biology and Therapeutics of Pediatric Solid Tumors; and the Biology of Hematopoiesis. The members of the Childhood Cancer Program (CCP) utilize all of the Cancer Center cores to accomplish their research mission. The members of the CCP have established extensive collaborations with members of the Basic Science, Clinical Science, and the Cancer Prevention and Control Programs. The members of the CCP participate in the Children's Cancer Group (CCG) and serve as the principal site for CCG and our five affiliate institutions.